clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
World War IV
World War IV or WW4, WWIV, World War 4 is a war in 2008. It saw the collapse of the Army of Club Penguin. The War ''To be updated/renovated. '' World War Four (WWIV) consisted of 7 major battles. In each one of them, the allies claimed victory, while the ACP usually stayed reluctant to make public statements about the battles. November 11th contained no battles simply because the flaming stayed on chat as armies planned how they would take out eachother. The ACP was the target of major flaming, as they eagerly defended themselves and their retaking of their home server. The first major battle was the Nacho raid of Snow Fort, occurring on November 12th. The Nachos raided the important ACP server along with the Ice Warriors and UMA, defeating the ACP in roughly an hour and a half, but did not claim ownership of the server. Later that day, the ACP retaliated by invading White House (Nacho Capital). The ACP arrived with more than 30 troops at White House, but the mobilization of the Alliance armies was so swift, that ACP was forced off the server after being outnumbered and outmaneuvered. The next day, the ACP decided to attack another enemy -- the Ice Warriors. ACP invaded Sub Zero(IW Capital) at around noon on November 13th. This was a 2 hour long battle which required the resources of all of the allied armies against the ACP, who showed up very prepared for this raid. After 2 hours, ACP troops were dwindling while the Nachos began arriving in large numbers, which finally forced the ACP off the server. Another allied victory. However, ACP wouldn’t stop their unscheduled raids there. Bright and early the next day, the ACP invaded White House, but without much organization. The Nachos called on the Ice Warriors to help, and the ACP were quickly defeated within 45 minutes. The ACP began to save their resources for their November 15th invasion. However, before the November 15th invasion of Mammoth could take place, the Allies fought a major battle on Snow Fort with the ACP 4 hours before the scheduled battle. Not only was it time consuming for both sides, but it left the ACP with a taste of defeat that they would be feeling for the next few days. Defeat destroyed ACP’s chances of recruiting before the battle, which certainly affected the ACP in their invasion later that day. The 5th battle was the scheduled battle for Mammoth on November 15th, but would take place on Snow Fort because Mammoth was constantly full. The battle was dominated by the Alliance, but 5 hours after the battle, Oagalthorp made a post in an attempt to make it look as if the ACP made it difficult for 7 armies to defeat the ACP. The Alliance dominated the battle, which lasted an hour and a half, and the ACP made desperate attempts to keep the spirits of their troops high by lying in their posts. The ACP would need it for the next day, which was another scheduled invasion for Mammoth. During the scheduled invasion on November 16th, ACP would be left completely destroyed as they surrendered and the Allies had their certain victory over Mammoth. At 10:41 AM PST on Snow Forts, the ACP were officially defeated. The war was sure to be over, and Mammoth was sure to be secured as neutral. However, Oagalthorp was so angered by the ACP’s failures, that he promised to delete the ACP website if the ACP did not win the invasion of Mammoth that he would schedule for November 17th. This became the most important battle of the war. The ACP as an army would be gone if Oagalthorp went through with deleting the site. Despite this, the unexpected happened. During the battle, Shaboomboom gave the command to get off the server so that the ACP website would get deleted. Being an ACP Leader, this was completely unexpected, and led many to question the oppressive rule that Oagalthorp had the ACP under. Would it be better for ACP to be gone, so Shab could make his own site, than to live under the oppressive power of Oagalthorp? In the end, the ACP did lose, but Oagalthorp decided not to delete the ACP website because “If I deleted it, the Nachos would win, and we can’t have that”. However, he demanded that Shaboomboom and Jedimaster17 get the ACP straightened out. The leadership made a compromise that became the reason for ACP’s ability to reconstruct an army to rival its former glory. Boomer 20, Shaboomboom, and Jedimaster17 would have equal power as the leaders of the ACP, although Boomer 20 would have the title “Supreme Commander.” The ACP desperately needed a plan in order to get back on its feet after a devastating war that ensured the loss of their home server. The Alliance armies allowed the ACP to go through with their reconstruction plans because the Alliance believed that the ACP would crumble and fall. This fatal mistake would lead to the ACP’s victory in the Christmas tournament a little more than a month later, and ACP’s competition with the Nachos through 2009. Boomer 20 would go on to bring the ACP to their golden age, at the same rate that Person1233 led the Nachos to their golden age during the same time period. The legacy of this war is felt even to this day in Club Penguin armies. World War IV brought on the death of Mammoth because after such a war, Mammoth neutrality went to waste. If no one could possibly own Mammoth, what was the point of defending it from raids? The ACP on the server were passed off as noobs who were a waste of time, and an era was over. Mammoth would never be revived.